


Что твоё – моё

by idoubleknot



Series: everyday project pt.2 [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Canon Compliant, Domestic, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idoubleknot/pseuds/idoubleknot
Summary: Что твоё – моё, разве не так говорится в поговорке?Или Сонджин наблюдал за тем, как чувства друзей росли друг к другу с течением времени и посредством одолженных вещей.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Series: everyday project pt.2 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776124
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Что твоё – моё

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [what's yours is mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980903) by [wishingswell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishingswell/pseuds/wishingswell). 



Как это часто бывает, началось всё с ряда случаев. Когда семеро парней живут в непосредственной близости, а трое из них – и вовсе в одной комнате, такие вещи как одежда или аксессуары непременно будут украдены, перемешаны, а в итоге окажутся и вовсе в чьих-то других принадлежностях. Всеобщая занятость только усугубляла. Сборы в студии по ранним утрам означали, что Брайан не глядя вытаскивал что-то тёплое из одежды – иногда это были его худи, а иногда – Дже.  
Поначалу это было проблемой.   
– Хватит таскать мои шмотки, – проворчал Дже по возвращению в общежитие. Брайан стащил худи через голову и после закатил глаза.   
– Боже, да забирай обратно, – он с фырканьем кинул вещь обратно хозяину.   
Сонджин сверкнул глазами и они разошлись: Брайан исчез в спальне и захлопнул за собой дверь, а Дже с раздражённым вздохом плюхнулся на диван.  
Это происходило снова и снова, пока Дже не перестал наседать на Брайана и отпустил ситуацию (к явному облегчению Сонджина). Остальная часть команды следила, затаив дыхание, за шатким перемирием, и за тем, как полуночные ссоры и задирания превращались в добродушные подшучивания с той же неизбежностью, как ночь уступала место утру.   
Впрочем, Сонджин не считал, что Дже и Брайан стали ближе между собой, чем остальные – вся группа практически постоянно проводила время вместе, все были близки. А затем он начал кое-что замечать.  
Кража вещей стала уже привычным делом – никто и слова не говорил, когда Брайан надевал большой розовый свитшот Дже, который был достаточно длинным и достигал бедёр, или когда Дже таскал штаны Брайана, которые были ему коротковаты. Но не одежда, а очки привлекли внимание Сонджина.  
– Все готовы? – Сонджин замер у входной двери, наблюдая за всеобщим сбором в гостиной, после чего они должны были отправиться по графику. Вонпиль зевал, прислонившись к Доуну, внимание которого было сконцентрировано на телефоне в руках. Из второй спальни показались две выбеленные макушки. Брайан потянулся поправить очки Дже. Это было абсолютно нормально, за исключением того, что очки были на Брайане, а не на Дже.   
Брайан заметил взгляд Сонджина и выдал широкую улыбку.   
– Тебе нравится, хён? Дже-хён сказал, что я могу поносить их, пока мы не доберемся, и что они мне идут.  
Дже неловко потёр затылок, прочистил горло, а его нога отбивала какой-то сбивчивый ритм по полу гостиной.   
– Скажи уже, что ему идёт, и пошли, – обратился он.   
– Думаю, они тебе очень идут, Брайан-хён, – засиял Вонпиль. – И Дже-хён красивый без них тоже.  
– Вы закончили? – спросил Сонджин, и Дже поспешно кивнул. – Хорошо. Фургон ждёт внизу, пошли, пока мы не опоздали.   
Дже сдержал слово и позволил Брайану носить свои очки, поки они не оказались в комнате ожидания – достаточно, чтобы фансайты успели запечатлить несколько кадров по дороге, а Брайан сделал несколько селфи внутри здания. Позже Сонджин рассматривал фотографии фанатов на твиттере и видел широкую улыбку Брайана, когда он оглядывался назад как раз в сторону камер (Сонджин знал, что позади него шёл Дже).

+

Сонджину пришлось спрятать зевок в рукаве – время было всего лишь за 10 вечера, но это был настолько длинный день, что хотелось впечататься лицом в подушку и проспать полсуток. Впрочем, желудок был с этим не согласен, поэтому усилием воли Сонджин заставил глаза оставаться открытыми, чтобы перекусить на кухне.  
На пути в комнату он остановился и напрягся, заслышав приглушенную ругань из другой спальни.  
– Всегда спрашивай, прежде чем что-то моё взять, – ворчал Дже.   
Сонджин был готов войти и, построив из себя воспитателя детского сада, заставить спор сойти на нет, как услышал смех Брайана.  
– Это всё потому, что у тебя хорошая кожа, хён – в голосе Брайана слышались игривые нотки, а после раздались лёгкие похлопывания. – Все знают, что твоя очищающая пенка – лучшая.  
– Так купи себе свою.  
Сонджин знал Дже достаточно долго, чтобы понимать, что на самом деле тот вовсе не сердился. Точно так же об этом знал и Брайан, поэтому он лишь хмыкнул в ответ. Хлопки прекратились, а затем в их комнате погас свет.   
– Спокойной ночи, хён, – прощебетал Брайан.   
– Спокойной ночи, – ответил Дже.   
Сонджин дождался, пока простыни перестанут шелестеть, и направился в свою спальню. На его губах играла едва заметная улыбка.

+

– Нужно дать ещё одну Дже-хёну, – широко улыбался Брайан нуне-стилистке. Это была беспроигрышная улыбка, которая позволяла ему добиваться всего, чего он только хотел. Сонджин было приготовился к спорам – в офисе редко когда было так тихо, несмотря на ранее утро – но Дже лишь фыркнул в ответ. – Дже-хёну пойдёт тоже, верно, нуна?   
Стилистка-нуна сдержала смех, заканчивая возиться с волосами Брайана. Она нанесла лёгкий слой спрея, достаточно, чтобы волосы мягко спадали поверх банданы лицо, сводя с ума фанатов.   
– У меня есть кое-что особенное для Дже-шши, – она развернулась и, после недолгой возни в сумке, достала узорчатую повязку на голову.  
Дже не возражал, пока её натягивали на его голову. Брайан с гордой улыбкой наблюдал за тем, как нуна укладывает волосы, чтобы они соответствовали аксессуару.   
– Тебе нравится? – спросила она, отойдя назад после того, как Дже надел очки обратно. Сонджин видел, как Дже повертел головой из стороны в сторону, а потом довольно кивнул.  
– Хорошая же, Бри, – небрежно сказал Дже и переключил внимание на телефон, когда стилистка занялась взлохмаченными волосами Сонджина.   
Брайан был прямо горд собой, удовлетворённая улыбка не сходила с его лица до момента выхода на сцену.   
(Позже, на обратном пути домой, они вдвоём затеяли привычный спор о том, кто лучше выглядел на фотографиях с шоу. В конце концов, было решено, что это Дже, потому что повязка была чем-то новеньким, и Брайан записал это на свой счёт, а потом предложил Дже одолжить свои банданы для последующих выступлений. Дже не отказался.) 

+

– Чёрт. Есть у кого медиатор? – Дже драматично похлопал по своим карманам.   
Едва Сонджин открыл рот, чтобы отругать хёна за неподготовленность, Брайан протянул руку.  
– Держи, хён, – сказал он.  
Дже кивнул, взял предложенный медиатор и после того, как сел обратно на свое место, засунул его меж зубов, настраивая мэри.   
– Если собираешься засовывать мой медиатор в свой рот, то тогда оставляй его себе, – пошутил Брайан.   
Дже рассмеялся и без энтузиазма извинился, после чего приступил к игре.  
От Сонджина не укрылось, как позже Дже вернул одолженный медиатор Брайану, который с улыбкой положил его в карман.  
(Привычка оказалась заразительной – в скором времени уже Брайан держал медиатор меж губ, перебирая струны лисы. “Северные американцы”, подумал Сонджин. Никогда их не понимал.)

+

– Я за рамёном, скоро вернусь, – небрежно кинул Дже, направлясь к входной двери уже в надутом пуховике.   
Даже не отрывая глаз от телевизора с игрой, Брайан кинул ему вслед:  
– Хён, а возьмешь мне один…  
– В красной упаковке, помню-помню, – перебил его Дже, и Брайан выдал ему победную улыбку через плечо.  
– Спасибо, хён, – засиял он.  
Дже фыркнул в ответ, но Сонджин подметил, как уголки его губ дёрнулись в полуулыбке. Сонджин проследил за Дже до дверей и уловил надпись на пуховике – “Школа бизнеса, административное управление”. К этому моменту Сонджин уже давно перестал удивляться чему-либо.

+

Ситуация достигла пика всего-навсего из-за простой гитары. Это была fender reissue Дже, его радость и гордость. У гитары даже не было официального имени. Ни одна душа не коснулась её пальцем со времени покупки – Дже шикал на каждого и отправлял всех прочь, приговаривая о “грязных пальцах” и “”посредственной игре”. Именно поэтому Сонджин оказался в тупике, когда открыл дверь в комнату для практики и увидел сидящего на полу Брайана. Голова была наклонена, когда он опробовал на вышеупомянутой гитаре осторожный аккорд. Пока Сонджин не мог поверить в происходящее, сам Дже стоял в углу комнаты и играл на телефоне. Сонджин переводил взгляды с одного на другого; Дже поднял глаза, явно будучи в курсе притязаний Брайана, а потом с улыбкой вернул своё внимание телефону.  
Сонджин так ничего и не сказал – не то, чтобы ему хотелось играть на чёртовой гитаре. Лучше было оставить этих двоих со своими странностями наедине. Впрочем, эта ситуация не укрылась от внимания младших, когда они подтянулись в эту же комнату на репетицию. Молчание нарушил Вонпиль: глядя на Брайана, продолжающего умиротворённо играть на полу, он обратился к Дже.   
– Дже-хён, как так получилось, что Брайан играет на твоей дорогущей гитаре?  
Дже пожал плечами.   
– Брайан мой любимчик.   
Сонджин не был до конца уверен, как давно это уже длилось, но совершенно точно не удивился мысли, что, возможно – возможно, так всегда и было.


End file.
